Who Could Turn Down CSpan?
by GilmoreGirlsAddict
Summary: LoganRory. Post Norman Mailer I'm Pregnant. "I've never been a boyfriend before, so you're going to have to help me out a bit."
1. Who could turn down CSpan?

Well hello hello. I am absolutely in love with the Logan/Rory pairing, and I thought I'd start a new fanfic!

Pairing: I just told you. Logan/Rory

Timeframe: Starts after Norman Mailer, I'm Pregnant! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!! BE WARNED!!

Rating: PG-13... for now ;)

Summary: Logan/Rory all the way! Maybe some JJ thrown in... Also, Dean is still there. much to my dismay. I hate that boy.

* * *

Rory looked at her watch and tapped her foot. Logan had said he would meet her outside her dorm at 3:45, and it was now 3:55 and he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered Rory's eyes and a blindfold was thrust into her arms.

"Put this on," said a voice she knew as Logan's. She smiled and did what she was told.

The blindfold in place, Rory felt herself being led towards what sounded like a waiting car. Logan opened the car door and ushered her inside. He got in beside her, and as Rory made to take off the blindfold, she felt his hands on hers, stopping her.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rory said, pulling her hands away from Logan's.

"Sorry, Ace. If you want the story, you'll do this my way. Charlie, let's get out of here!" Logan said, and the car began to move.

After about 30 minutes, the car came to a stop and Rory felt Logan untying her blindfold. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she watched Logan as he grinned and pocketed the blindfold. He took her hand and led her out of the car and into what looked like a campsite.

"Logan.." Rory started.

"No questions," Logan smirked. He handed her a bag."Put this on."

Rory laughed slightly and looked around her for somewhere to change. "I'm not doing it here, if that's what you're expecting."

Logan laughed heartily."There's a tent." He pointed behind her.

Rory blushed, walked over to the tent, shot Logan a flirty glance and went inside.

Minutes later, Rory emerged from the tent dressed in a blue ball gown. She glanced up to see Logan waiting for her, clad in a tuxedo.

"You look nice." Logan smiled. He rocked on his heels.

"Thank you. You do too. But... why?" Rory questioned.

"You'll see. Come on." Logan grinned and led Rory through the woods and into a small clearing. There were other people there, dressed the same way they were.

"I don't understand..." Rory started to say, but when she saw two people jump off a tall platform with an umbrella, she screamed.

"Rory," Logan laughed. "They have harnesses on. We may be secret, but we're not stupid."

Rory glared at Logan and punched his arm. "Mean."

* * *

By the time they had climbed to the top of the platform, Rory was shaking like a leaf.

"You okay?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good.You jump, I jack!" Rory said, more to herself than to Logan.

They strapped themselves into the harnesses and umbrellas were handed to them. Rory and Logan walked to the edge of the platform, opened the umbrellas and linked hands. Someone counted down, and they jumped. The fall only lasted for a mere 5 seconds, but Rory felt so much energy and adrenaline pump through her body, that at that moment, she knew she wanted to be in the club. And she didn't mind holding Logan's hand the whole time, either.

* * *

Later, after they had all changed into their regular clothes, the Life and Death Brigade sat around a warm campfire and drank coffee. Many chatted amongst themselves, but Rory didn't notice. She sat alone on a log and watched Logan as he circulated with ease. She noticed that he had something nice to say to each person he spoke with. Rory smiled to herself and sipped her coffee. Moments later, she felt a presence beside her. She turned and saw that it was Logan.

"So you had fun?" Logan asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. It was great." Rory smiled. She snuggled closer to Logan."I'm cold. Be a blanket."

Logan laughed and put his arm around Rory. She rested her head on his chest and soon fell asleep, listening to the beating of his heart. Next thing she knew, she was being gently shaken awake by Logan. Rory rubbed her eyes and sat up straight.

"What time is it?" She asked, still groggy.

"Almost eight," Logan answered. "Some people are heading back now, but we can stay if you want to."

"I'd like to go back... I should start my article." Rory said quietly. She felt nervous at the thought of them being alone in the woods.

Rory didn't know why, but she felt like she might not be able to control herself around him. Logan nodded and they got into the car, this time Logan driving and Rory in the passenger seat. Throughout the entire ride home, the two stole glances at each other. Once Logan had parked outside Rory's dorm, they sat silently in the car.

"Thank you. For showing me..." Rory blushed.

"Don't mention it." Logan said.

"You're so humble." Rory laughed.

"No really. Don't mention it. It's a Secret Society. You have to let me proof your article before you submit it. I can't let you expose us too much." Logan held a serious face, then slowly broke into a grin.

"Logan, you are such..." Rory started, but then, without thinking,quickly finished, "would you like to come in? We have C-Span."

"Well who could turn down C-Span? Sure, I'd love to come in." Logan accepted with a smirk.

They got out of the car, and halfway to Rory's dorm, she found her hand being held in his, and she made no move to change that. Upon entering the dorm room, Rory found it to be empty.

"Paris? You here?" Rory yelled. No answer. "I guess it's just us."

"Guess so... You promised me C-Span." Logan reminded jokingly.

Rory rolled her eyes and they sat down together on the couch.

"So. That's a pretty crazy secret society you belong to, Huntzberger." Rory said, absent-mindedly tracing circles on Logan's hand.

"It's alot more crazy if you call it by its proper name, Gilmore." Logan said, leaning a bit closer to Rory. What she was doing was driving him crazy.

"Fine. The Life and Death Brigade is a pretty crazy secret society, Huntzberger." Rory whispered, as she found herself leaning towards Logan.

"Much better, Gilmore." Logan's voice was raspy.

Their faces were mere inches away from each other. Rory could hear Logan's breathing become erratic. She was sure hers was doing the same. Rory slowly closed the small gap between them and pressed her lips gently against his. Logan reacted immediately and kissed her sweetly. He brought his hands to rest on her small waist and her hands tangled in his unkempt hair. The kiss turned passionate in a matter of seconds. Tongues battled wildly as they lay horizontally on the couch, Rory on top. She paused for a moment to find the top button of Logan's shirt, then resumed her position on his mouth. Once freed of his shirt, Logan began to slide his hands underneath Rory's sweater. She gently pulled away from him.

"You still have that blindfold?" Rory asked huskily. She scratched her nails down his bare chest.

"Yeah." Logan replied, taking it out of his pocket.

"Great. Let's go." Rory took Logan's hand and led him to her bedroom, locking the door behind them.

* * *

Rory awoke with what felt like a giant weight on half of her body. She looked down and saw a mop of messy blond hair resting on her stomach. She grinned and started playing with Logan's hair. He stirred and slowly lifted his head off of Rory's stomach. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"You know, most girls I meet don't put out on the first date. I think you're a keeper, Miss Gilmore." Logan joked.

"Oh, look who's talking." Rory shot back playfully.

"Not very feisty in the morning, I see." Logan said as he brought himself up to lay beside Rory.

"Just you wait... Give me a few minutes." Rory quipped as she lay her head on Logan's toned chest.

Logan entwined his hand with Rory's, then brought it up to his mouth to kiss it.

"You're pretty kinky, you know that?" Logan teased.

"Paris says it's the quiet ones that always blow the roof off the barn." Rory laughed at the memory.

"Well she wasn't wrong. You were very hot." Logan winked at her.

"Shut up." Rory swatted at his chest. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. Can I treat you to breakfast?" Logan offered.

"I wouldn't object." Rory smiled devilishly."Let me shower first. Care to join me, Huntzberger?"

"Are you kidding?" Logan raised an eyebrow as he pulled on his boxers.

Rory grinned and wrapped her body in her robe. They walked out to the common room to find Paris asleep on the couch.

"Ah. Such a good friend." Rory smiled. "C'mon, Loverboy."

Rory took Logan's hand and dragged him into the bathroom.

* * *

Reviews are a beautiful thing!


	2. Bye bye, Dean!

Ah. Second chapter. Lovely.

Thank you all SO much for the reviews!!

**HadLeeMay: **Thank you... And I didn't know that I wasn't allowing anonymous reviews...Thanks for letting me know!

**queenmischa: **I'm glad you're becoming a fan!

**ilovemrbloom**: Yeah, I hate it when people make fics where Rory runs.. It bugs me!

**mystripedskirt: **LoL. Sorry for taking your story place. HaHa. I'm glad you liked it!

**goingtoazbaby1804**: For sure I'm going to continue it!

**four51**: Yes, I do realise I was rushing it a bit... But I'm trying to make Rory more grown up, you know? And if I were her, I would have totally jumped him on the first date. He's damn hot and amazingly cool.

**JeSsFrEaK8**: Yeah, I was a Lit too, but I know that there's no hope for them anymore... So this is the next best thing! Haha.

**megliz716**: Ah, I wish there were more Logan/Rory fics out there... I love the pairing. Happy you like it too :)

**Tristanlover59**: Glad you liked it!

**OrganizedChaos95**: Thanks for your awesome review! It's reviews like yours that make me feel really motivated to continue. Thank you!!

**smile1**: You don't have to like my story... There are many fics out there that I don't like.. And I don't like certain pairings (ahemNarcoahem). So it's all good :) Thank you for being honest. And Who came up with "Socialites"? Cause that kinda sucks. Rory isn't a socialite...

**whoopiepiez**: LMAO. Thanks for making the longest review, Ker. And I will be adding Rean into this pretty soon. HeHe. Now what you should do is actually watch GG and see how amazing Logan is! :)

**Ang1**: Thank you for liking it!!

**Shrimp5391**: Thanks! I'll try and update as much as possible between school and other stuff.

I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter... I don't own this.. But a nice picture of a shirtless Matt Crunchy would be sexxxxy.

Still PG-13... hehe. Strong PG-13, though. Very strong.

* * *

Rory sat at her desk in the newspaper office, typing on her computer. It was late afternoon and there were only a handful of people left in the office, including Logan. Suddenly an Instant Message popped up on her screen.

**LHuntz says**: You look hot today.

**RGilmore says**: I do not appreciate being sexually harassed at work!

**LHuntz says**: Admit it. You love it.

**RGilmore says**: Maybe. Come by tonight at 8:00 and find out ;).

**LHuntz says**: Can't wait.

**LHuntz has signed off at 4:47**

Rory grinned and looked over at Logan's desk, only to find it empty. She shook her head and shut down her computer.

* * *

"Paris! You need to leave!" Rory yelled through the bathroom door.

"Why? Is Loverboy coming over?" Paris asked.

"Something like that. Now hurry up!" Rory yelled impatiently.

Rory heard the toilet flush and moments later, Paris opened the bathroom door.

"FYI, there are condoms in the medicine cabinet. Safe sex is the best sex!" Paris stated.

"Yeah, thank you. Please leave!" Rory ordered as she pushed Paris toward the door.

Paris put on her jacket, grabbed her purse and left the dorm. Rory sighed with relief and began preparing for Logan to come over. She lit candles, turned on some mood music and made a pot of coffee. There came a knock on the door. Rory opened it to reveal a nicely dressed Logan, leaning sexily on the door frame. She felt her knees go weak.

"Hey," Logan grinned boyishly.

Rory couldn't take it. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed him against the door with a mind-blowing kiss. After a good minute of kissing, Rory pulled away.

"Hi," Rory smiled as she trailed her hand down Logan's torso. "You want some coffee?"

"I'd love some coffee, Gilmore." Logan said as he entered the room. He took off his jacket and hung it over a chair.

Rory poured a mug for Logan and herself. She walked over to Logan, and handed him the mug.

"How was your afternoon?" Rory asked before she took a sip.

"I was distracted... I couldn't stop thinking about you." Logan grinned, slightly embarassed.

"Aww... You sure know how to sweet talk a girl." Rory giggled. She ran a hand through his messy hair.

Logan just shrugged and sipped his coffee. Rory cocked her head and eyed him.

"So what do you want to do this evening?" Rory asked as she rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

"I have some suggestions," Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Dirty boy. Get that mind out of the gutter!" Rory smirked.

"Hey, you asked. I was just being honest." Logan defended playfully.

"You're already assuming we're going to sleep together every time we get the chance...We hardly know each other, Logan." Rory reasoned with a smile.

"You know it really turns me on when you use my first name." Logan tried to bury his face in Rory's neck, but she laughed and pushed him away gently.

"Listen, I don't know how you usually do... things..things like we're doing. But I want to know something more about you." Rory said as she entwined her hand with his. "Got any siblings? Siamese twins? Ugly growths?"

"If I had a siamese twin or an ugly growth, I'm pretty sure you would have seen it by now." Logan smirked.

"True, true. Just humour me, Huntzberger. Please." Rory gave her best puppydog eyes.

"Fine! I'm a painfully handsome rich kid who knows how to treat a woman well. _Really_ well." Logan raised an eyebrow, hoping Rory understood his meaning.

"Well you sure think alot of yourself, don't you?" Rory laughed.

"Shouldn't I?" Logan kissed each of Rory's fingertips.

"Maybe..." Rory felt all her restraint slipping away at the feeling of Logan's mouth on her fingers. She moaned softly.

"Rory.." Logan whispered, his voice raspy.

"Lo..gan.." Rory breathed out his name. "Bedroom."

Logan pulled Rory to her feet and kissed her passionately. They maneuvered towards Rory's room, still kissing. After the door slammed, all that could be heard were moans of pleasure.

* * *

Logan and Rory collapsed on the bed, both breathing heavily. Logan reluctantly rolled off of Rory's body and lay his head on the pillow.

"Where..did you learn..to do that?" Rory gasped, trying to breathe normally.

"Don't... know." Logan answered in two breaths.

They lay in silence for a moment, the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room. Logan took Rory's hand in his and pressed it to his mouth.

"You're beautiful." Logan sighed.

"You're fabulous. And, of course, painfully handsome." Rory smiled lazily.

Again, they lay in silence. Ten minutes later, Logan got up and put on his plaid boxers. Rory followed his lead and put on her robe.

"I'm all sweaty. I need a shower. And no, you can't join me this time. You can watch TV or something." Rory said as she pecked Logan on the forehead.

Logan grinned and went into the common room. He looked around for the remote control and flopped down on the couch. Logan smiled as he heard the water running. He closed his eyes and remembered the events of the evening. He had been daydreaming for quite a while, because when he finally snapped back to reality, the water was off, and somebody was knocking at the door. Logan got up off the couch and answered the door. In only his boxers.

"Uh, can I help you?" Logan rubbed the back of his head.

"Um...Yeah is Rory here?" The visitor asked, kind of uncomfortable.

"Yeah, come in." Logan let the visitor enter.

The bathroom door opened and Rory came out, wrapped in a towel.

"Logan! Who's at the door? Oh, hey Dean." Rory froze. "Dean. Hi."

"Rory... Uh... I should go." Dean's hurt was obvious. He turned to leave.

"I'll be right back," Rory placed her hand on Logan's chest. "Dean! Wait!"

Rory threw on her coat and ran to catch up with him. She walked beside him for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry..." Rory started.

"Did you forget to tell me that we broke up or something?" Dean shouted.

"Dean...It's just... You and me, we aren't right for each other." Rory tried to explain.

"Who says so, Rory? Your mother? Luke? Your grandparents?" Dean asked.

"I do, Dean. I thought I loved you... I did at one time. It's just... I'm a different person now, Dean. You have to accept that." Rory said, pulling her jacket tighter.

"No. I don't want to. We belong together Rory!" Dean pleaded.

"I'm sorry Dean.. I didn't want you to find out this way. Go home, go back and try to fix things with Lindsay. She's a lucky woman, Dean. Do everything you can to get her back." Rory smiled.

"I don't know if she'll have me. You know I love you, Rory. You've always known it, but you just end up hurting me. Maybe this is a good thing. Have a nice life, Rory Gilmore." Dean hung his head and walked to his car, got in, and drove back to Stars Hollow and out of Rory's life.

Rory stood and watched the road even when Dean's car was long out of sight. She suddenly felt a blanket being wrapped around her and a hand on her waist.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah... I need to talk to you. Let's go inside." Rory knew she had some explaining to do.

Logan nodded and they headed back to Rory's dorm room.

* * *

"Wow." Logan sat in shock.

"Yeah, I know. So if you don't want to see me anymore, I completely understand." Rory held her head down, avoiding eye contact with Logan. She looked up and saw that he was laughing. "What?"

"You think because you've done some messed up things that I don't want to see you anymore? You're talking to the guy who sunk his father's yacht." Logan laughed.

"So you still want to see me? Even though I never told you that I had a boyfr... a Dean?" Rory smiled.

"Of course I do, Gilmore." Logan said and wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

Paris cautiously opened the door to the dorm her and Rory shared. She turned on the light in the common room, only to find Rory and Logan Huntzberger asleep on the couch, Rory in only a towel.

"What the hell?" Paris whispered to herself. She walked towards her room, but stumbled on a chair. "Crap!"

Rory stirred. "Paris?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's me. What the hell is Logan Huntzberger doing here, asleep on our couch?" Paris whispered loudly. She was never one to lower her voice.

"Erm, well..." Rory sat up, and accidentally elbowed Logan in the arm.

"Ouch. Why'd you do that, Gilmore?" Logan said groggily, opening his eyes slowly then closing them again. He wrapped an arm around Rory's waist and attempted to pull her back down on the couch.

"Logan..." Rory laughed. She ruffled his hair. He grunted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is he "Loverboy"?" Paris asked. Rory blushed and nodded. "What happened to Dean?"

"We broke up..." Rory said.

"Finally! I never liked him that much." Paris sighed. "So are you two... _you know_?!"

Rory blushed again and nodded.

"So... How is he?" Paris asked casually.

"Paris!!" Rory squealed and threw a pillow at Paris.

"I bet he's _really_ good." Paris grinned, dodging the pillow.

"Yeah..." Rory trailed off.

"I can hear you, you know." Logan mumbled. "But thank you, Gilmore. Gellar."

Rory and Paris glanced at each other and smiled. Paris shook her head and went to her room. Rory gently poked Logan's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her once more. Within moments, they were both sound asleep.

* * *

Please continue to review! I really love getting feedback!


	3. You cook?

Ah, chapter 3....

**Elle:** I'm glad you enjoyed the Rory/Paris interaction!

**Jazz14:** Heehee. Yes, Rory is having somewhat casual sex. Shocker, eh? I might change the rating... maybe. If I feel like writing sex scenes.

**four51:** Yes, Logan is a sweetie :)

**fairieangel: **Happy you liked it!

**goingtoazbaby1804: **Definitely Goodbye Dean! He may be back... There's a spoiler for you. Hehe.

**smile1**: Yeah... I was getting Dean out of the way... Cause I don't like him. I try not to make him too much like Tristan.. I'm trying to mix Jess and Tristan together, with a bit of original character-ness.

**Amy Elizabeth: **Thank you! That means alot coming from a former Lit! :)

**CiaraMorgan: **Yeah... Will definitely put in more banter. I love them on the show... so entertaining.

**Marie47: **Thank you! And yes, they are so freaking cute!!

**Kyizi: **Aww. You made me blush. I'm sure this isn't the MOTHER of all Rory/Logan fics... Maybe the Aunt? ;)

**skyeasinsark: **Thanks! Yeah, Rory got too boring for me... I like spicing her up a bit!

**Megliz716: **Yes. Dean is settled.. woo!

**mystripedskirt: **Okay, your review almost made me pee my pants laughing. And, erm... no NC-17 to be found here... But I have been known to read a dirty fic or two... (okay, try all the Lit's on the site) but juuuust for you... I'll add more "mind in gutter" moments, if you catch my drift.

**emerem: **Thank you! And I must say, I am enjoying your story very much!

**OMG:** Haha. I'm glad I've convinced you. And hopefully a name for them will surface that it better than "Socialites"... Let's make that the mission of this fanfiction! ;)

**cheeza:** Hehe. Thank you! Dean is gone... for good? I don't know.

**kala: **I hope he has a six pack... and I hope we get to see it!

Shout outs to: **mar0506, Lisa, abc, amanda, kiwifruit03, Fashiongurl3188, JeSsFrEaK8, RandomEmpire, Tristanlover59, chelrh90, bklyangel, LauraNotLora**

Thank you all for reviewing!!!!!! I love you all!!! I've never gotten this many reviews in such a short period of time. It's really freaking me out... But don't stop. I like it :p

Rory woke up on the couch, but Logan was nowhere to be seen. She looked on the coffee table to find a note labeled 'Rory'. She opened it.

**Meet me for lunch? I'll be at the Paper...**

Rory sighed and pocketed the note.

"Paris? Are you awake?" Rory yelled.

"Nyyugh." Paris mumbled as she exited the bathroom, a toothbrush dangling from her mouth.

"When did Logan leave?" Rory questioned.

"Gone when I got up." Paris answered shortly through a mouthful of toothpaste.

Rory rolled her eyes and went to her room to get dressed. When she opened her door, she noticed two messages on her answering machine. Rory pressed 'play'.

"Rory... You're never home, sweet daughter! Call me." Came the voice of her mother.

"Hi... It's Dean... Just calling to see if you've reconsidered. I hope you have. We're so right for each other, Ror. Please call me. I love you."

Dean's voice echoed through Rory's head. She quickly erased both messages.Turning her thoughts back to Logan, she began looking through her closet for something to wear. Finally, Rory settled on some tight but not too-tight jeans and a flirty purple silk camisole. She applied a soft layer of make-up, grabbed her purse and headed to the newspaper office.

As Rory entered the newspaper office, she spotted Logan sitting casually at his desk with Laura the photocopy girl leering dangerously over his shoulder. Rory cautiously approached them.

"Huntzberger," Rory smiled, unsure of what to do. Was she supposed to feel jealous?

"Gilmore," Logan grinned at the sound of her voice. He got up off his chair, almost knocking Laura down, and moved to the opposite side of the desk where Rory was standing.

"Hey... I definitely want lunch." Rory nodded. Laura was still leering. Leering Laura.

"Sure... But it's ten thirty. We should wait about an hour and a half." Logan smirked as he motioned to her camisole. "New top?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Rory casually ran her hands over the smooth material.

"Yeah, that old thing. Very hot." Logan reached out and took Rory's hand in his. He spoke in a near whisper. "Listen, Laura is really starting to freak me out. Just work with me for a moment."

With that, Logan pressed Rory against him and encircled his arms around her waist. She yelped softly at the sudden movement. Over Logan's shoulder, she could see Laura watching them intently. Logan pressed his lips firmly to Rory's and pushed her gently so the backs of her legs hit his desk. Their tongues soon came in to play, and the two had soon forgotten that they were in the middle of a crowded newsroom. Logan moved his mouth to Rory's neck and began to kiss and suck at it. His hand brushed the soft flesh between her shirt and jeans. Rory moaned softly, but the couple was soon brought back to reality when Doyle impatiently tapped on Logan's shoulder.

"Ahem. Do you mind? This is a public place." Doyle said, irritated.

Rory blushed and stepped away from Logan. She glanced at Laura, whose mouth was open in shock. Logan smirked at Doyle and sat down at his desk. Rory turned her attention to Doyle.

"What happened to your whole ass-kissing scheme?" Rory asked.

"What happened to your "I'm not friends with Logan Huntzberger"? You are **so **friends with Logan Huntzberger!" Doyle hissed.

Rory sighed, exasperated, and went to sit at her desk. Doyle watched her, annoyed. Rory ignored his glares and started working on her latest article.

Rory glanced at the clock on the corner of her desk. It read 11:38. Lunch. She shut down her computer and quietly sneaked to Logan's desk. He was there, typing away on his computer, so he didn't notice Rory behind him. She gently leaned in so she could whisper in his ear.

"As tasty as you are, I'm going to need real food pretty soon." Rory gently nipped at his earlobe.

Logan jumped. "Jesus! Don't do that, Ace!"

"Don't do what? Sneak up on you?" Rory asked playfully, then nipped at his earlobe again, "Or do this?"

Logan groaned and swivelled his chair so he was facing her. His eyes were wide and his boyish smirk was in place.

"You wanted lunch?" Logan asked as he got up from his chair. They were now level.

"Yeah. You didn't answer my question, sir."

"Ah. And what question would that be?" Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Uh..I asked..what you didn't want me..doing." Rory's voice grew weak at the feeling of Logan pressed so intimately against her.

Logan smirked at her reaction, "Ah. Well I didn't want you doing this." He softly bit her earlobe.

Rory's eyes grew wide and she pulled out of his grasp. "Lunch. Now."

"As you wish, mi'lady." Logan bowed. Rory blushed and smacked his shoulder.

"Stand up straight, Huntzberger." Rory giggled slightly.

"Gee... Most girls are at least _civil_ to me after they've seen me naked." Logan mocked hurt.

Rory shrugged and hurried out of the newsroom, not before looking back at Logan and grinning. He stood for a moment, then followed her into the hallway.

"So, where to?" Logan shoved his hands into his pockets.

"My place." Rory said casually. She turned to see the grin on Logan's face. "You're gonna make lunch for me." His grin disappeared.

"You're expecting me to cook? I know you think I'm perfect, and I hate to burst your bubble, but I can't cook." Logan explained, always with a hint of cockiness.

"Shut it, _Master and Commander_. You're cooking for me." Rory grinned, knowing she would get her way.

"But.." Logan tried to plead.

"You know you can't win." Rory smiled evilly.

"Ooh. Smile like that again. Very hot, Gilmore. Forget what I said about anger working for you. Evil is much better." Logan leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Rory's neck.

"I'll keep that in mind." Rory laughed. They had reached her dorm, and she unlocked the door.

"So what am I serving you this afternoon?" Logan looked around the common room.

"Well," Rory began to search through the freezer and cupboard, "You have a choice between Kraft Dinner, fish sticks, and a questionable substance that may be clam chowder."

Logan smiled a real, toothy smile, "Slim pickings. I think we'd better play it safe with the Kraft Dinner. What do you say, Ace?"

She sniffed the three options, "My thourough research has the Kraft Dinner coming out on top. The pots are under the sink. Happy cooking!"

Rory waved and retired to her room. Logan looked helplessly around the kitchen. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Finn.

"Hello hello," Finn greeted, "Booty calls only after dark, please."

"Finn. It's Logan." Logan whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Finn whispered back.

"I'm whispering because Rory's in the next room, and I don't want her to know that I'm on the phone. You don't need to whisper." Logan explained, still whispering.

"Gotcha, mate. What's up?" Finn asked in a loud voice.

"I'm cooking for Rory." Logan said.

Logan heard muffled laughter on the other end of the phone, "You... cook?"

"Yes, me, cook. That's why you need to get over here and help me!" Logan whispered forcefully.

"Right. I'll be there in a jiff." Finn hung up.

Logan sighed, picked up one of Rory's books, went into the hall and waited for Finn to arrive.

Please review... I don't mind flames, cause I've been getting a few of those. But don't expect me to reply to them, cause I don't want to resort to nasty language.


	4. Romeo, Juliet Finn, Paris

_Thank you all so much for reviewing! I am totally overwhelmed with the success of this story! And to think, I wrote the first chapter just for fun! Haha._

_I have a couple things to say/address: 1) Yes, I have a plot for this. Be patient... It's only the fourth chapter.. I'm slowly easing into it. 2) For all you flamers out there you know who you are, thank you for your feedback... but don't be so mean!! you can just say you don't like it. you don't have to go on a huge rant. I'll still get your point if you simply give me some constructive criticism. But it's my story, and if you don't like how the characters are written... tough tittie._

_And yes, I will make this long. It takes me a bit longer to put out chapters, cause I want them to be perfect and long and pretty. but I noticed that the formatting got all screwy in chapter 3... I'll try to make it better in this one. I try to make my chapters as long as possible, for your enjoyment, of course. I love the feedback I'm getting! thank you!_

* * *

Logan leaned against the wall, not really paying attention to the book he was 'reading'. He checked his watch, then looked down the hallway. No sign of Finn. He sighed and slid down the wall into a sitting position. Logan checked his watch again. He then heard loud footsteps coming up the hall.

"Hell, why is there nowhere to park in this bloody place?" Finn grumbled.

"Our dorm is ten minutes away. You could have just walked." Logan laughed, getting to his feet.

"Walking is for the poor and health-conscious." Finn scoffed.

"Right," Logan laughed. "Come inside. But be quiet. Rory can't know you're here."

"With you cooking, that's highly unlikely." Finn pointed out.

"Ah, my friend, that's where you come into the picture." Logan smiled.

"I'm not doing all the work.. What are you supposed to be making?" Finn inquired.

"Kraft Dinner."

"What?"

"Kraft. Dinner."

"You're telling me that you are not able to make Kraft Dinner?" Finn said, scandalised.

"I tried once... The results weren't good." Logan hung his head, laughing slightly.

"You're pathetic." Finn scrunched his face.

Logan shrugged and quietly led Finn into the suite. Finn rocked on his heels and looked around.

"Nice digs... Just wondering, have you and lovely Rory had sex anywhere in this main room? Because I would like to sit down." Finn asked as he inspected the couch.

"Just the bedroom. You're safe... For now." Logan added with a smirk as he shoved the box of KD into Finn's hands. Finn sat down on the couch.

"Alright. Get out a pot. And some salt." Finn instructed as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Logan did as he was told, then stood awkwardly in front of the stove, holding the items. He looked at Finn, waiting for his next instructions.

"Fill the pot with six cups of water... Measuring cups in a drawer probably. Then add a pinch of salt. Then boil the water." Finn continued.

Logan nodded, a little unsure, and followed the instructions as Finn dictated to him. Soon enough, Kraft Dinner sat on the stove in a pot.

"I did it. I finally achieved the impossible. I am now perfect." Logan stared at the meal, amazed.

Finn snickered, "Yeah, Logan. You are now the perfect man. Marry me, Logan Huntzberger!"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Logan put the back of his hand to his forehead and sighed in a girly way.

Just as the men leaned in for a 'kiss', Rory opened her bedroom door and stepped into the common room. Her book dropped to the floor with a thud.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked, her mouth wide open.

"We're engaged," Finn said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Logan, what's Finn doing here?" Rory smirked and picked up her fallen book.

"He's... uh... I'm teaching him how to make Kraft Dinner!" Logan stuttered.

"Liar." Finn muttered under his breath.

Logan coughed and elbowed Finn in the side. Finn bit his lip and fell silent.

"Right... Well would Finn like to stay for lunch?" Rory glanced at Finn.

"Sure," Logan elbowed him again, "I mean definitely not. No."

"Well that's too bad. Can't you stay a bit longer?" Rory asked with a pout.

"I really should be going... I have to go and buy some... salsa. We're running low on the salsa." Finn struggled to find an excuse.

Rory smiled and nodded, "It was nice to see you, I hope you can cook KD now. Bye, Finn."

Finn nodded and exited the suite. Rory turned to Logan.

"I thought you couldn't cook?" Rory asked, suspicious.

"Ah, well you see, the only meal I can actually prepare is Kraft Dinner." Logan fibbed easily.

"Well it's a good skill to have. Shall we eat?" Rory motioned to the pot on the stove.

Logan scooped the macaroni into two bowls and brought them to the table, along with forks. Rory eagerly took a bite. Her face twisted into a grimace.

"It tastes funny... it tastes like burnt meatloaf tacos." Rory settled on a taste.

Logan thought for a moment, then prayed that Rory's french wasn't up to snuff, "I added a rare french spice called... Champ de.. pamplemousse."

"I've never heard of that spice." Rory thought aloud.

"That's because it's rare." Logan nodded.

"Hm." Rory continued to eat the meal.

Logan looked on, smiling. He thought about how lucky he was to have found a girl, no, a woman like Rory. Sure, she hadn't liked him that much when they had first met, but look at Ryan Philippe and Reese Witherspoon and see how that turned out for them. But it's not like Logan was looking for a wife. He was only twenty one, definitely not ready for marriage... Logan realised his thoughts were getting too carried away, so he spoke.

"You know, you don't have to eat it if you don't like it."

"I never said that I didn't like it."

"You implied that you didn't like it when you grimaced and said it tastes funny."

"You assume way too much. We Gilmore's will eat almost anything."

"That's good to know, especially if you're expecting me to cook for you again."

Rory smiled coyly and ate the last of the pasta in her bowl. She sighed happily and rubbed her stomach.

"Yum."

Logan chuckled and scooted his chair so he was next to her. He proceeded to lean over, close enough to Rory's ear to make her shiver involuntarily.

"You look like a hamster when you eat. It's cute." Logan whispered.

Rory turned a deep shade of pink and leaned back in her chair. "No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't."

"When have you watched yourself eat?"

"I watch myself eat all the time, and I don't look like a hamster."

"Yes, you do." His voice was lower and hoarser this time.

"Mean." Rory stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

Logan nearly jumped her right there at the sight of her childish act. It was so juvenile yet so sexy at the same time. Rory must have heard the hitch in his breathing because she slowly turned to look at him, her eyes angry and passionate. Their eyes connected and they stared for what seemed like an eternity. Rory found herself melting away, and slowly leaning towards Logan.

"I don't." She whispered before her lips met Logan's.

Their kiss was slow and tender, but as Logan pulled Rory to straddle him, it turned hot, wild and passionate. Her hands delved under his shirt and his endlessly roamed her body. Rory's tongue roughly probed his as she grabbed his neck to bring him closer. She started to feel the effect she was having on him, and she ground her hips against his. Logan groaned loudly and started to nip and suck at her soft, pale neck. Rory threw her head back and moaned softly, setting a steady rhythm to their grinding. Logan paused what he was doing and closed his eyes, taking in what she was making him feel. He swiftly groped Rory's butt to intensify the feeling.

"Jesus!" Paris dropped all of her books on the floor.

"Paris!" Rory's eyes went wide and she started to blush.

"Miss Gellar. How nice of you to.. stop by." Logan grinned. He was still pinned down by Rory.

"What the hell are you doing? I eat breakfast there. That's my chair. Gross." Paris collected her books, glaring at the couple. "Where's the Lysol?"

"Paris... You don't need to disinfect the chair." Rory rolled her eyes and got off of Logan's lap. Logan quickly covered himself with his hands.

"I think the disinfection is very necessary. Who knows where he's been?" Paris pointed at Logan.

"Hey! That was totally uncalled for!" Logan protested.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Paris challenged.

Logan was silent.

"See? He's a skank-chasing booty caller." Paris accused. She began to search through the cupboards. "Where the hell is the Lysol?"

"Paris, I don't appreciate you airing out all of Logan's dirty laundry when I'm standing right here." Rory warned her friend.

"My laundry is hardly dirty." Logan defended.

"Whatever. Don't have sex on my personal property." Paris walked over to the chair, pushed Logan off it, then dragged it to her room, slamming the door and locking it.

"She's crazy." Logan stared after Paris, bewildered.

"She's Paris. Hey, we'd better get back to the newspaper. Doyle's gonna pop a blood vessel if we're out for more than an hour and a half." Rory straightened her clothing and fixed her hair.

"Although that would be quite amusing, I agree. Shall I escort you?" Logan held out his arm.

"Well thank you, kind sir." Rory curtseyed.

"Speaking of... My father was kind enough to sponsor a local production of Romeo and Juliet, and the company gave him a pair of tickets to opening night on Saturday. He's out of town for the week, so... would you care to accompany me?" Logan asked, slightly timid.

Rory smiled as she led them out the door, "Romeo and Juliet? I'm there."

"Wonderful." Logan placed a gentle kiss on her soft cheek.

Rory smiled and snuggled closer to Logan as they made their way back to the newspaper office.

* * *

His hand gently crept up her thigh. She swatted it away, blushing.

"Not here." Rory whispered, so the driver wouldn't hear.

"He can't see us. Tinted window. See, it goes up." Logan pressed the button and the dark glass separated the driver and the couple. He then proceeded to run his hand up her other thigh.

"You pig." Rory smacked his arm again and crossed her arms over her chest.

Logan smirked and sat back in his seat.

"What?" Rory was annoyed.

"Hm?"

"You're staring. Stop."

"My my aren't we touchy tonight?"

"I'm not a piece of meat, Logan."

"Now why would you say such a thing?"

"Can you think of no reason?"

"Frankly, no."

Rory sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're mean."

Logan smirked and took Rory's hand in his. "Thank you."

Rory glared at him, but made no move to take her hand back. Momentarily, the tinted glass slid down and the driver announced that they had arrived at the theater.

* * *

"These are amazing seats!" Rory gushed as they sat down, front row, centre.

"It's always the best for a Huntzberger." Logan said truthfully. "You have no idea what my name can do."

Rory smiled and leaned her head on Logan's shoulder. They sat in silence until the lights dimmed and the curtain opened. The play began with two rather large men stepping onto the stage and singing the prologue... They were definitely not singers. Act one was relatively painless, but Rory and Logan both dreaded the balcony scene which was coming up.

"**He jests at scars that never felt a wound.  
But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon...."**

The actor playing Romeo used a clearly fake and quite terrible British accent, and was about thirty pounds overweight; the sight of him in tights was not appealing. He said his soliloquy as he stomped around the stage dramatically.

"**O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."**

Juliet's voice was shrill and very high pitched. The actress threw herself around the set balcony as if she were having an epileptic seizure. Rory and Logan shared a disapproving look, then burst into a fit of laughter.

"How rude." The woman behind them scoffed.

Rory and Logan quickly excused themselves and hurried to the lobby where they collapsed in a heap, laughing hysterically.

"That... was...so....amazingly...terrible." Rory fought to catch her breath.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" Logan imitated Romeo perfectly, which only set them off again, laughing uncontrollably.

Through their laughing, they managed to make it out to the parking lot where the chauffeur was waiting patiently. He looked up from his newspaper, startled, as the couple piled into the car, tears streaming down their faces.

"Sir?" The chauffeur questioned.

"Where to, Juliet?" Logan laughed.

"Ooh! I know!" She leaned up and whispered something into the driver's ear. He nodded and closed the glass window.

"Where are we going?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see." The car began to move.

About half an hour later, Logan looked out the window to see a huge sign that read:

**_WELCOME TO STAR'S HOLLOW_**

* * *

_Oooh! A mini-cliffie! What's going to happen? Oooooh!_

_By the way... I obviously don't own Romeo and Juliet. They belong to the very dead Bill Shakespeare_.


	5. Crack House? No, it's just Lorelai

Apologies for the extreme lack of updates… I really have no excuse. I'm just lazy. Extremely lazy.

* * *

WELCOME TO STARS HOLLOW 

"Stars Hollow? What are we doing here, Ace?" Logan asked, confused.

Rory just smiled and leaned back in her seat. Moments later, the limo rolled up to the Gilmore house. Rory got out and started toward the house, but soon noticed that Logan was not following her.

"Logan?" Rory smirked. "You coming?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you could wait in the car, but this might take a while."

"Oh, right." Logan jumped out of the limousine and jogged to catch up with Rory.

They walked up the front steps and Rory pushed the front door open.

"What are you doing?! You can't just walk into someone's house without knocking!" Logan whispered, slowly following Rory into the house.

"Shh. Fat Joe doesn't appreciate noise when the transaction goes down and the blow changes hands," Rory joked, sensing that Logan had not yet caught on that this was her house.

"Transaction? Blow? As in coke? Rory, what the hell is-" Logan's eyes wandered around the room and landed on a framed picture of Rory and Lorelai at Sookie's wedding.

Rory giggled softly, and Logan slowly relaxed. Finally, he realized that this was not a drug lord's house: it was Rory's.

At that moment, Lorelai shuffled into the living room with a large tub of ice cream in one hand, and a Pepsi in the other.

"Mom!" Rory grinned and ran up to her mother, hugging her.

Caught off guard, Lorelai let out a squeal, "Rory!" She looked around, her eyes landing on Logan, "Cute blonde boy?"

"Logan Huntzberger," Logan extended his hand to Lorelai. She put down the ice cream and Pepsi and shook his hand.

"Huntzberger?" Lorelai glanced at Rory and smirked.

"Mom," Rory blushed and stared down at the floor.

"Lorelai Gilmore," she introduced herself to Logan, and he nodded.

The three stood awkwardly in the living room.

"So, uh, what are you doing here, Rory?" Lorelai ventured.

"Oh! Right! Actually, I was thinking that maybe it's time for Logan to meet Willy," Rory winked at her mother.

"Ah. Time to meet Willy, eh?" Lorelai murmured.

"Yeah," Rory smiled.

"Alright then. I'll get the required sustenance and refreshments. Rory, you prepare Willy for viewing, and Logan Huntzberger… you can…. I don't know. Help Rory." Lorelai shouted as she entered the kitchen.

Logan looked at Rory, puzzled. She simply gave him a chaste kiss, and went to the DVD shelf.

Once everyone was settled, Rory pressed play and watched in glee as the opening scene of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory played on the screen. Rory sat on the couch, her mother beside her. Logan sat on the floor, between Rory's legs. Logan glanced back at the two women behind him and laughed.

"Man, I haven't seen this since I was a kid," Logan smiled.

"Shhh. Willy Wonka," Lorelai waved her hand at Logan.

Logan jokingly put up his hands in surrender, and returned his attention to the movie.

* * *

The end credits were rolling, the lights were out, and Rory was fast asleep on the couch. Lorelai and Logan glanced at each other awkwardly. 

"So…" Logan started.

"Help me with these?" Lorelai asked, motioning toward the bowls and cups that littered the coffee table.

"Yeah." Logan nodded. Her tone indicated that it wasn't really a question, but an order.

They gathered up all the dishes and headed to the kitchen silently.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Lorelai asked as she loaded up the dishwasher.

Logan coughed, fighting the urge to say something lewd.

"My intentions?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Your intentions." Lorelai crossed her arms and stared at Logan.

"My intentions… Well I can tell you that I **don't** intend to hurt her. At all, Ms. Gilmo- I mean, Lorelai."

"Keep going." Lorelai urged, a small smirk on her face.

"I intend to take care of her, and just… be with her," Logan finished.

Lorelai was silent for a few moments.

"Alright. Good."

"Good?" Logan quirked his eyebrow.

"Yes, good. I'm going to bed. Sound carried in this house," Lorelai started to walk out of the kitchen. "So no funny business!"

Logan nodded and watched Lorelai go upstairs. As soon as he heard her door close, he headed over to Rory's sleeping form on the couch. He carefully picked her up, and took her to her bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed, and lay down beside her.

"Goodnight, Rory." Logan murmured, kissing her temple.

"G'night." Rory mumbled sleepily.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and joined her in a deep sleep.

* * *

Rory groaned as sunlight flooded her room. 

"What the hell?" Logan mumbled, burying his face into Rory's back.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" Lorelai chirped as she patted their feet.

"Mom…" Rory started.

"Up! Up! Up!" Lorelai grinned as she left the room.

Rory and Logan glanced at each other.

"I'm sorry," Rory smiled.

"Good morning," Logan lightly kissed Rory's cheek.

"Good morning."

"Up! Up!" Lorelai's voice carried from the kitchen.

Rory groaned as she sat up and got out of bed. She went over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"I don't have any men's clothes for you…" Rory blushed slightly.

"That's ok." Logan smirked.

"I'm sorry."

"Really, it's ok." Logan's smirk grew.

Rory opened her mouth to say something else, but then changed her mind. She motioned for Logan to turn around so that she could dress.

"What?" Logan laughed.

"Turn around!"

"It's not like I haven't seen it!"

"Shut up and turn around, Logan." Rory chuckled.

Rory finished dressing, and they headed out to the kitchen.

"Finally!" Lorelai sighed dramatically. "We're going to Luke's."

"Luke?" Logan turned to Rory. "More guys for me to meet?"

"Yep." Lorelai smirked.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *


	6. The Boyfriend

I was going over all the lovely reviews I have gotten for this story since I first posted, and I feel like a horrible, horrible person for not updating in… don't make me say it… 3 and a half years!!! But, there is an upside (for you, dear readers) to me feeling like a big loserface: I DEFINITELY will be updating! That is a 100 promise! It won't be everyday or anything insane like that… but my updates will NOT be 3 years apart.

On to the story…

* * *

Logan and Rory held hands as they trailed behind Lorelai, walking to Luke's Diner.

"So is this Luke guy the town Grandfather or something? You make him sound so important." Logan whispered to Rory.

Rory fought hard not to laugh. Luke, the town grandfather? That would be the day…

"Something like that," Rory smirked.

"You two better not be talking dirty. I can hear you whispering," Lorelai warned jokingly as they climbed the steps to Luke's Diner.

Lorelai pulled open the door and held it for Logan and Rory to go in ahead of her. As Rory was about to go inside, Lorelai stopped her.

"We're talking about this," Lorelai motioned to Logan, "when we get back. I need details, missy."

Rory blushed and nodded, then hurried into the diner. Luke glanced up from his task of wiping the counter and half-smiled at Lorelai, then Rory. He shot an indifferent glance at Logan in his wrinkled button-down shirt and slacks, then did a quick double-take when he realised that he was there with Rory and Lorelai.

"Hey Luke." Rory and Lorelai grinned in unison.

Logan stood awkwardly near the door, which nearly hit him as Kirk came sprinting into the diner and collapsed at a table by the window. Logan's eyes were wide as he looked frantically around the room, first at the door, then at Kirk, then at Rory and her mother.

"What… what was that?" Logan asked, trying to calm himself.

"Kirk." Lorelai said simply.

Logan nodded, still unsure, and stepped toward Rory, casually resting his arm around her waist.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Luke exclaimed as he watched Logan touch Rory, "What the hell is going on here? Who is this?"

"Luke… this is Logan Huntzberger, my…" Rory started, but stopped. Was Logan her boyfriend?

Logan sensed Rory's hesitance, and offered his hand for Luke to shake, "Boyfriend. I'm Rory's boyfriend."

Luke warily looked Logan over and shook his hand. Logan grinned at him, and Luke managed a tight smile.

The four of them stood awkwardly for a moment. Rory's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." Rory complained and held her stomach.

"Me too, Diner Man. Make me some Looooove Pancakes." Lorelai winked at him.

Luke blushed at Lorelai's comment, but was relieved to have something to occupy himself with.

"Love Pancakes? Who's making Love Pancakes?" Kirk asked dazedly from his table by the window.

"Nobody, Kirk." Luke deadpanned, and headed to the kitchen.

"Let's sit," Lorelai motioned to a table.

"Love Pancakes?" Logan murmured to Rory as they sat at the table.

"Luke and my mom are together." Rory explained.

"Ah." Logan nodded.

"But we've known him forever." Rory continued. "He's been our coffee supplier for as long as I can remember. He and mom only started dating a little while ago."

Logan smiled and nodded, and entwined his fingers with Rory's. Seeing this, Lorelai excused herself from the table and skipped over to the counter to flirt with Luke.

"Lukey, I'm sooo hungry for your Loooove Pancakes." Lorelai groaned.

"Lorelai, they aren't 'Love Pancakes'. They're just normal pancakes." Luke said as he came out from the kitchen and leaned on the counter across from Lorelai.

"Any pancakes you make are Loooove Pancakes." Lorelai smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"So, uh, about this 'Rory boyfriend' thing… What happened to Dean?" Luke asked, confused.

"They broke up." Lorelai shrugged.

"Clearly." Luke nodded.

There was silence for a moment.

"I don't like him." Luke whispered.

"I knew you wouldn't." Lorelai laughed.

"He's just so…"

"Ivy League?"

"Yeah. It's annoying."

Back at the table, Logan and Rory were flirting madly.

"I like the rumpled 'I just got out of bed' look on you. Very becoming." Rory laughed.

"It's authentic, too." Logan laughed back.

Rory grew quiet, thinking about Logan's exchange with Luke.

"So you're my boyfriend?"

"If that's okay with you." Logan murmured, then kissed the back of Rory's hand.

Rory smiled up at him. "Yeah, it's okay with me."

"I know it hasn't been very long at all since we started this, but God, Rory, I love being with you, and when I'm not with you, I'm constantly thinking about you. You're so unique, unlike anyone I've ever met." Logan said softly.

Rory's smile grew bigger, and she leaned up and kissed him gently.

"And the sex isn't bad either," Logan winked at her.

"Pig," Rory laughed and smacked his chest before pulling him to her for another short kiss.

Logan gently pulled away and looked into Rory's eyes. "I've never been a boyfriend before, so you're gonna have to help me out a bit."

"Okay," Rory said softly.

"Alright you two, the food's here!" Lorelai chirped as she returned to the table, Luke behind her with three plates.

"Mmm! Yay!" Rory clapped happily.

Luke set the plates down on the table, then headed back to the counter.

"Bon apetit!" Rory said as she dug into her pancakes.

"Is it just me, or are my pancakes shaped like hearts?" Logan poked at his food with his fork.

"Oh! Those are Lorelai's!" Luke hurried over from the counter and switched Logan's plate with Lorelai's.

"Aw, thank you Lukey for making me Loooove Pancakes." Lorelai grinned at him before he walked away, his face beet red.

"I thought nobody was making any Love Pancakes. Luke, can I have some Love Pancakes?" Kirk yelled from his table.

"No, Kirk."

* * *

Once Rory, Logan and Lorelai returned to the Gilmore house, Lorelai decided that it was time to have a little chat with Rory about her new boyfriend.

"Logan, there's a men's clothing store about 5 minutes down the road. How about you go grab some fresh clothes or something?" Lorelai suggested.

"Oh my goodness. Yes, Logan, I'm so sorry I forgot all about that!" Rory apologised.

"I guess a fresh shirt wouldn't be so terrible…" Logan grinned as he inspected his button-down, "maybe an iron, too."

"Just turn right at the end of the lane. The shop's called "Bobby's"." Lorelai instructed.

"Alright. Be back soon." Logan grabbed his wallet off of the table and headed out the door.

"Rory…" Lorelai started, but Rory interrupted her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Logan. It just completely slipped my mind that I hadn't told you that there was somebody else, and I'm so sorry."

"Rory, hon, I'm not mad about you not telling me. I'm just concerned that maybe you're moving too fast with Logan. I mean, when you called about Dean, you sounded so sad, and I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Actually, mom, Logan's part of the reason Dean and I broke up. Dean came over, and Logan kind of answered the door… In his boxers."

"Oh, Rory…" Lorelai trailed off.

"I know, I know! I just, I can't help myself when I'm around him. He's just so…" Rory sighed.

Lorelai put her arm around Rory's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I know how that is, babe. We all have one of those at one point…"

They sat silently for a moment.

"You know, your Grandmother is going to love this. Her granddaughter, dating a Huntzberger!" Lorelai laughed.

"Mom!" Rory started laughing as well.

Soon enough the two women were in a heap on the couch, laughing hysterically.

* * *

I love you all.

- GilmoreGirlsAddict


	7. Studs and Chinese Food

Thank you for your lovely reviews. It makes my day when I see how many people enjoy my writing!

* * *

Rory giggled as she sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Logan to come out of her room and model his new clothes.

"Come on out, pretty boy! Let me see!" Rory laughed as she yelled to Logan.

The door to her bedroom opened a crack and Logan stuck his hand out and wiggled his fingers.

"Oooh Jazz Hands!" Rory giggled.

"You ready for this Ace?" Logan asked as he opened the door a bit more, revealing more of his arm.

"Show me what you got, Huntzberger!"

"I don't know if you can handle this, Gilmore." Logan stuck his head into the kitchen and grinned.

Still grinning, Logan pulled the door open the rest of the way and stepped into the kitchen. Rory burst into a fit of giggles as Logan stood before her, clad in some baggy jeans and a bright orange t-shirt emblazoned with the graphic of a "Hello My Name Is…" sticker, with "STUD" scrawled in the space for the name.

"C'mere, Stud." Rory grinned as she reached out for Logan and pulled him to her.

"There's more where this came from. I bought another one that says something about wieners."

"Wieners, eh? I think I like this one the best." Rory giggled as she pulled Logan to her for a long kiss.

"Mmmm. I never knew you were into the novelty shirts, Ace." Logan murmured as he kissed down Rory's neck.

"Nothing gets me hotter than a Female Body Inspector."

Logan smirked as he captured Rory's lips with his. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the edge of the table to that he stood between her legs. His hand slowly crept up the side of her shirt and she moaned into his mouth.

"Logan." Rory gasped.

Logan's tongue gently prodded at Rory's lips and she eagerly opened her mouth to him. Her fingers tangled in his hair and her legs hooked around his and brought him closer.

"As much as I love this…" Rory murmured as she pulled Logan's shirt over his head. "Much better."

Rory scraped her nails across Logan's chest, eliciting a growl from him. She grinned and pulled him back to her for a smouldering kiss.

"Oh!" Lorelai exclaimed as she dropped the brown paper bag she was carrying, shocked by the sight in front of her.

"Mom!" Rory shoved Logan away from her and threw his shirt to him.

"Oh my!" Lorelai scrambled to cover her eyes.

Rory glanced at Logan and they shared an embarrassed look. Logan quickly pulled his shirt back on, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I, uh, I have the Chinese food that I, uh, went out to get." Lorelai mumbled as she picked the bag up from the floor.

"Great! Logan and I were just, uh, waiting for you. And the food. The Chinese food. Just waiting for you and the Chinese food to come."

"Yeah. Waiting for the food." Logan murmured in agreement.

"Clearly." Lorelai nodded. "I'm just gonna go and erase my memory. You two can get started on the food. I'll be right back."

Rory and Logan looked at each other awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go talk to her… Can you get the food ready?" Rory asked.

"Sure, Ace." Logan nodded.

Rory straightened her shirt and headed out to the living room, where Lorelai was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Mom?"

Lorelai slowly opened her eyes.

"Jeeze, kid. You weren't kidding when you said you couldn't control yourself around him."

Rory nodded and laughed nervously. "Yeah."

Silence.

"I'm sorry. We got carried away." Rory said.

"I accept your apology, Rory. But next time, hon, keep it out of the kitchen! Or anywhere else that is public domain, for that matter."

"Agreed." Rory blushed.

"I'm starved." Lorelai exclaimed.

"Me too. Logan's setting everything up."

"C'mon, kid."

Lorelai stood up and they walked back to the kitchen, where Logan had set three places at the table.

"Mmm I smell Chinese food!" Rory grinned and rubbed her stomach.

The three of them sat down at the table and quickly dug into the heaps of Chinese food Lorelai had bought. Logan glanced at Rory, and she gave him a smile that said everything was alright. He then glanced at Lorelai and nodded slightly, a gesture of apology and thanks.

"Nice shirt." Lorelai grinned, gesturing to Logan. "Stud." She winked.

Rory giggled as Logan blushed a deep shade of crimson.

* * *

"Rooory," Lorelai groaned, "Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?"

"If I want to pass my classes, I do." Rory said as she made herself comfortable on the floor in front of the couch.

Lorelai huffed and slumped back onto the couch. "Mean."

"Who's mean?" Logan inquired as he came down the stairs from the bathroom, his hair damp from the shower.

"Your little girlfriend here." Lorelai nodded at Rory.

Logan grinned. He was having an easy time getting used to Rory being called his girlfriend. Every time he heard 'Rory' and 'girlfriend' in the same breath, he got a bit giddy.

"I don't think she's mean," Logan laughed as he sat down next to Rory on the floor. He leaned down to whisper in Rory's ear. "A little naughty, maybe…"

"Logan!" Rory blushed and glanced back at her mother to make sure she hadn't heard.

"Logan, help me convince my dear daughter that you don't have to leave tomorrow morning! I get so loooonely here…" Lorelai sighed dramatically.

"You have Luke!" Rory countered.

"And I have an ethics paper due in a few days, so I have to hit the… library." Logan cringed at the thought.

"Fine! Leave me, my daughter!" Lorelai groaned.

"Mom…" Rory rolled her eyes at Logan.

"Ah, well, I do suppose that having the house to myself will make it less likely to be caught doing dirty things with Luke… Or to catch other people doing dirty things… on the kitchen table…" Lorelai sighed.

Rory and Logan both laughed awkwardly.

"Let's put the movie on." Rory quickly suggested.

Without waiting for a response, she loaded The Princess Bride into the DVD player and pressed 'play'. She settled back down on the floor next to Logan and leaned her head against his chest as the three of them watched the opening scene.

* * *

Early the next morning, Rory and Logan had packed what little they had brought (and bought, in Logan's case), and were waiting on the porch for Logan's limo to pick them up. Lorelai was leaned against the door frame, coffee cup in hand.

The crunching of gravel alerted them to the fact that the limo had arrived. Seconds later, it was parked in front of the house, and the driver was striding towards them.

"Mr. Huntzberger." He nodded.

"Thanks for coming so early, and on such short notice, Charles. I appreciate it." Logan shook the driver's hand.

Charles the Driver took the small amount of luggage and walked back to the limo.

"Alright you two. Get outta here." Lorelai grinned.

"Bye mom." Rory hugged her mother tightly.

Lorelai pulled back slightly and looked Rory in the eyes, "Next time you have a new boyfriend, tell me about it."

"I'm so sorry about-"

"Nah, kid, I'm just kidding. Logan seems great."

"He is."

"Call me soon, mmkay?"

"You bet." Rory hugged her mother again.

"Huntzberger. Take care of my girl." Lorelai warned.

Logan smiled and nodded at Lorelai, then laced his fingers together with Rory's as they made their way to the limo.

* * *

Love love love

-GilmoreGirlsAddict


	8. Helping Rory

There's really no excuse for the time it took to get this chapter out. But I'm warning you guys right now that the next chapter will be a while too, cause I've got some stuff coming up, and I need to figure some stuff out, plot-wise.

Anyhow, this chapter has a bit of angst… just a bit. Mostly fluffy Rogan!

* * *

"Hey Ace, it's me, just calling to see if you're around… Haven't heard from you in a few days, wondering what's up. Gimme a call." Logan sighed as he flipped his phone shut. He had been calling Rory for three days, but hadn't gotten a hold of her. Whenever he knocked on her dorm door, Paris would open it, stare blankly at him, then slam the door in his face.

He tossed his phone onto the coffee table and leaned back against the plush sofa. He had finished his ethics paper early the day before, and had handed it in that evening. Logan looked at his watch. It was 2:30 on a Wednesday afternoon, and he was bored, and a little frustrated.

"Where are you, Rory?" Logan murmured to himself.

"Rory? Who's Rory?" Finn slurred as he stumbled out of Logan's room and flopped onto the armchair.

"Finn, you're STILL drunk?"

"Always, mate. Always." Finn grinned. "Now who's Rorrrrrry?"

"You know Rory, Finn. You helped me cook for her."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Her name was Rory?... And you're still with her, mate? Thought you'd have moved along by now!"

Logan sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead.

"Usually I would have… but Finn, man, this girl is so different. She really gets me, you know? It's like I don't even have to say anything, and she knows. She understands. And she doesn't judge me for who I used to be. She's just so… different. I can't think of another way to describe her. And man, is she ever beautiful…" Logan smiled softly and glanced over at Finn to gauge his reaction.

Logan's glance was met with snores coming from his friend's nose.

"Finn." Logan chuckled, maybe a little bit relieved that Finn hadn't heard his confession.

* * *

_Bleep Bleep. Bleep Bleep._

Logan quickly reached for his phone as he stepped away from the coffee cart, cup of coffee in hand. He flipped it open and almost dropped his cup at what he saw. Rory had sent him a photo text message of her in her bra and panties, with the caption "Come over?"

Not exactly the way he had expected to hear from Rory for the first time in three days, but he wasn't complaining. He chucked his coffee in a nearby trashcan and nearly sprinted over to Rory's.

"Rory!" Logan called as he knocked on the door.

The door swung open and Rory stood there in her short, silky red robe, a devious grin on her face.

"Hi." Rory smiled, then grabbed Logan by the shirt collar and pulled him into her room, slamming the door shut. She hurriedly crushed their lips together.

"Mm hi, Ace. What have you been up to?" Logan quirked his eyebrow at her as he pulled away.

"Oh, you know. Things. Stuff. Whatever." Rory waved him off.

"What kind of stuff? Must have been pretty important, for you to ignore me for three days… Right, Ace?" Logan pressed.

"Aw, is Logan feeling neglected?" Rory teased, avoiding the question.

"Ace…" Logan warned.

"Logan, just…" Rory pulled him to her for a fiery kiss.

Before Logan could pull away, his body had taken over. He eagerly met her tongue when it pushed into his mouth, and his hands started tugging at the tie of Rory's robe. Rory grinned with victory as she helped Logan rid himself of his button down shirt.

Her victory was short lived, though. Logan's brain had finally caught up to his body and he reluctantly pulled away from Rory. He took in her flushed cheeks and swollen lips and groaned softly.

"You're avoiding my question, Rory. Where have you been for the past three days?"

At that moment, Paris burst into the room, grumbling to herself.

"Aah! My eyes!" Paris yelled and covered her face when she noticed Rory and Logan's states of undress.

"Paris!" Rory squeaked and quickly re-tied her robe.

"Paris." Logan smirked, half amused, half irritated that she had interrupted his questioning. "We've got to stop meeting like this…"

Paris ignored Logan's comment and assessed Rory for a moment.

"Well, at least you're out of your room. And wearing something besides your pyjamas." Paris grumbled as she stomped into her room and slammed the door.

Rory bit her lip and looked up at Logan, a guilty expression on her face.

"Ok, now you really have to tell me what the hell is going on. You were holed up in your room for three days?!"

Logan gently took Rory by the arm and led her to her bedroom. They sat on her bed, facing each other.

"It seems so stupid now." Rory sniffed, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

Logan tenderly wiped away a tear that fell down Rory's cheek.

"It can't have been that stupid. You were MIA for three days."

"Ok, fine. But after I'm done telling you, you have to promise not to laugh at me. Promise me." Rory held out her pinky for him to swear.

"Pinky swear." Logan agreed and hooked his pinky around hers.

Rory took in a big breath, and slowly let it out.

"So, you know that paper I was telling you about last week? The one for my political science class?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. You were feeling pretty good about that paper."

"Well… Apparently I was the only one. I got a D." Rory hung her head and wiped her wet cheeks.

"A D? You got a D?" Logan was stunned.

"My first university D. That's almost a fail! This paper is worth 20 of my entire grade! I'm going to get a crappy grade in the course, maybe even fail it! Oh my god, I'm going to fail out of Yale!" Rory continued, almost hysterical.

"Rory… you know, I've gotten a few Ds here… Not really on things I actually put an effort into, but those are few and far between. And it's not like you got a D at some state university. This is a D from Yale. That's gotta be like, at least a C+ at other schools." Logan reasoned.

"Thanks. But not really helping…" Rory tried to smile through her tears.

"What can I do?" Logan soothed, rubbing Rory's back.

"I thought I made that kind of clear… You know… when you came over." Rory blushed.

"You mean… Oh! That's what…" Logan was quickly cut off by Rory's mouth on his.

Logan eagerly returned Rory's kiss because this was what she wanted, what she needed from him. He let her quickly rid them of their clothes because she needed his comfort, to feel his body around hers, keeping her safe.

He needed to help her in any way possible, and if he did say so himself, this was an area in which he could be very helpful.


End file.
